


An Enticing Etude

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Series: A Mesmerising Medley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, a bunch of <em>bomp bomp bomp</em> wakes Percy up.  He goes to investigate and discovers something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enticing Etude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



> Many thanks to Jenken for brainstorming with me on this! Also, thank you, Ayla Pascal, for betaing this!

_Bomp bomp bomp ba-ba bomp bomp bomp!_

Percy awoke to the sound of elephants taking over his room. Or least it sounded like elephants. Or maybe a brass band. He couldn't quite think clearly. Rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on, he sat up, making the blanket puddle around his groin. The source of the noise was coming from somewhere in the flat, and he wasn't quite brash enough to go around nude. He grabbed the dressing gown from the floor, slipped it on, and left the bedroom.

The _bomp bomp bomp_ sounded louder out in the sitting room, but it was empty. He turned and walked towards the direction of the noise, which sounded like it came from one of the other rooms. The door was closed, so he knocked on it, but he didn't hear any response. Just the _bomp bomp bomp_ , which sounded suspiciously like "Jingle Bells".

He stifled back a groan. It was already mid-December, and he was really getting sick and tired of the Christmas carols blasting all around him. It was bad enough he had to hear the dreaded tunes constantly at work, but must the songs haunt him during his personal time, too?

Quietly, he opened the door a crack, and he peered in, where he saw his lover -- Kingsley Shacklebolt -- playing, of all things, a tuba. Percy blinked, staring at the tuba, a silver tuba that was huge. At least it made Percy feel small. Next to Kingsley, that tuba didn't look so enormous. And most surprisingly of all, Kingsley didn't look quite silly playing that instrument. Kingsley long arms were wrapped around the monstrosity, which rested on his strong, pyjamas-covered thighs, and his elegant fingers were pushing down the valves. Just last night, those fingers had been dancing a tune over Percy's body.

Percy felt his cheeks turning warm. He turned his gaze away from those fingers and looked at Kingsley's face. He first noticed the earring, which wasn't gold at the moment and currently matched the tuba's colouring, but it was Kingsley's cheeks that attracted his attention more. They weren't puffed out like most wind instrumentalists he knew. The cheeks were sunken in, just like whenever Kingsley sucked him, and Percy moaned at that image, suddenly wishing he was the tuba in Kingsley's lap.

The _bomp bomp bomp_ suddenly stopped, and Percy felt Kingsley's smouldering gaze on him. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt--"

"Did my playing arouse you that much?" Kingsley eyes were on his groin, which had a very tented appearance.

Percy flushed harder, trying not to run off. "I, er, didn't know you played the tuba," he stammered, pushing his glasses up.

"I used to a lot, but I haven't had the time lately to play it. But I had this urge to play today, so I got it out to practise. Sorry if I woke you."

"Oh, it's okay!" Percy gestured at Kingsley to keep playing. "It sounds very good. You have a good tone! It . . . it matches your voice!" He nearly grimaced at that idiotic sounding phrase. What he meant to say was that the tuba's deep tone reminded him of Kingsley's sensual, deep voice.

Kingsley cocked his head to the side and then smirked. He set the tuba off to his side, and he patted his lap. "Come here."

"Wha--?" Percy automatically obeyed and walked over. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but being pulled down into Kingsley's warm lap was not what he'd expected. Not that he was complaining. No, sir, not when he was crushed into a powerful kiss that made him whimper, nor when a large hand cusped his arse and another slipped into his dressing gown to touch him _there_.

"It's time to blow a different horn and practise a different etude. And this enticing etude is definitely more preferable than scales and other exercises." Kingsley whispered after breaking the kiss.

And Percy really couldn't disagree -- not that he'd ever agree "Jingle Bells" was a good etude -- but this -- Kingsley touching in all the right places -- was infinitely better than any Christmas songs or the elephant march he heard earlier.


End file.
